Acid Punches
by Creston Khor
Summary: Maybe it's time we get some boxing training from Midoriya


**Hey guys this is a fanfic based on Minadeku's fan art:** **https/minadeku./post/177915301250/quirkquartz-red-the-omnic-your-boxer-izumina**

"Left! Right! That's it keep it up!"

Mina Ashido grunted as she twisted her head to dodge a right hook. She extended her right arm, trying to land a solid hit. But to her avail, her opponent side stepped, causing her to lose her balance.

As a last ditch effort she launched a wide left hook, but was stopped cold as a fist appeared in front of her, lightly touching her forehead.

"You're down."

Izuku Midoriya said as he gave her a small smile. Upon hearing that Mina crumbled onto the ground, panting heavily.

"I thought...I got you this time..." She muttered, wiping the sweat off her face with a towel.

"You panicked." He sat down next to her, passing her a water bottle which she gladly accepted. "You were too straightforward in your attacks. That gave me an opening to strike you down."

"You're just too good Midori..." She whined as she glanced at the green haired boy.

When it comes to close combat, one could think about Katsuki Bakugo's natural fighting instinct, Yaoyorozu Momo's mastery over weapons, or even Mashirao Ojiro's martial arts skill. But no one expected Izuku Midoriya to be skilled in the art of boxing.

But the more you think about it, the more it made sense. The young hero had been a fan of All Might since he was just a kid. Being a complete hero nerd and fanboy, Midoriya had tried copying the number one hero, that includes his fighting style. Since All Might's attacks mainly(only) consist of simple but powerful punches, Midoriya couldn't learn much. The first time he found out about boxing was when he researched about fighting with fist. He was immediately hooked on to said fighting style, the way the boxers moving and strike with powerful punches was similar to All Might's.

At first he simply turned the web upside down, trying to memorize everything related to boxing. But as time went by he realised just reading wasn't going to help much. He didn't tell his mother about his latest addiction because he was afraid of how she's going to react; boxing can get pretty violent, after all. He didn't want to join a boxing club either due to his awkward and shy personality.

He started by revising techniques learned from the web. It felt silly and embarrassing punching the air but eventually his determination and desire to be like All Might overwhelmed his doubts. After a few months of practice he managed to master the basics, but that wasn't enough as he kept going on. His drive only got stronger when he received his quirk from All Might, sometimes even getting advice from the hero himself.

By the time he was accepted into UA, he was already skilled in the art of boxing. Unfortunately, his skills didn't had the chance to shine as his uncontrolled quirk only gave him the opportunity to unleash a single strike. You can't really box when your arms are busted. His full cowl gave him a chance to continue boxing, but then there was the fight with Muscular, which made both of his arms pretty messed up. Faced with the risk of permanently paralyzing his arms, he was forced to put boxing on hold.

But how did it come to boxing with Mina Ashido?

Long story short, she was paired up with Mashirao Ojiro for an one-on-one combat training. Even with a clear advantage with her ranged quirk, she was completely destroyed by Ojiro's martial art. That led her towards complaining to Midoriya during one of their study sessions, she was rock bottom in class and he was the only one kind enough to help her. Being the hero he was, Midoriya suggest training her I'm the art of boxing, which she gladly accepted.

When it first started both of them found themselves having a hard time, Mina getting used to a new fighting style and Midoriya having no experience in training someone. But after some sessions they started getting more comfortable, Mina's natural instincts made her a quick learner. Plus, the large amount of time their had spent together also made them closer to each others, each harbouring a small crush towards the latter.

"You know..."

Mina perked up as she heard Midoriya beside her.

"After all this, m-maybe we could grab a bite somewhere?"

She smirked, "Are you asking me out?"

"U-umm" he flailed his arms, face flushed red. "I-its a reward for working so hard, y-you know. We don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Sure."

"I-its something- Huh?" His mumbling was cut short by Mina's answer. He turned his head to see Mina looking at him, light lilac dusting her cheeks.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

Despite his face being flushed red, Midoriya could help but smile.

"S-so, let's go for another round?"

"Heck yeah!" She shouted, joining him in the ring, all her fatigued long forgotten.


End file.
